


El muy buen samaritano

by lea1santome



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Leverage
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>más o menos basada en la de la 3 de leverage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tiene carácter de muerte, pero no son personajes importantes o recurrentes de ambas serie.

Eliot Spencer se estaba preparando para su último “encargo” para Damien Monroe, y después seria libre, no más asesinatos, esté sería el último.

 

El “encargo” era deshacerse de una familia de Nueva Jersey, y lo haría, pero últimamente había trabajado por cuenta sin una muerte y le gustaba pero Damien Monroe le dijo que sería libre haría este trabajito para él; no iba solo, le acompañaba un 3 matones de medio pelo, que se creían gánsters, peor Eliot sabía que no iban a durar mucho en el “oficio”, él tenía que vigilarles y “solucionar” si las cosas les salía mal.

 

Casi era de noche, podría haber sido la oportunidad perfecta de atacar, así que los tres aprendices de matones entraron dispuestos a triunfar pero lo que se encontraron fue con sus propias muertes.

 

Daniel Williams oyó ruidos en su casa, y le daba mala espina así que escondió a su hijita de tres años en un pequeño baúl de juguetes que estaba la habitación de la niña.

 

_ Mono, pase lo que pases no salgas, y recuerda que Danny te Quiere- le dio un beso y cerro el baúl. Ellos ya estaban cerca, Danny preparo su arma y salió corriendo, y con un disparo certero en la cabeza derribo a uno; el segundo a oír el disparo empezó a diestro y siniestro sin saber si el objetivo estaba cerca. Danny estaba escondido detrás de la barra americana de su cocina, oyó que alguien se acercaba.

Se puso en pie, y el matón disparó pero para su sorpresa se había quedado sin balas, y tuvo la estúpida idea de recargar el arma delante de Danny, que no le dio tiempo de disparar nuevamente; pues el policía disparo en la cabeza, y cayó muerto.

El rubio se cercioró que estaban muertos, y se creyó fuera de peligro. Cuando fue a buscar a Grace casi le da un vuelco el corazón, pues el tercer tirador apuntaba en la cabeza una llorosa Grace.

_ Mira que me encontré en el pasillo- dijo el tercer tirador.

_ Grace, te dije que no salieras de tu habitación- Danny apuntó al hombre a la cabeza.

_ Pero ella quería saber, como esta su papi- Dijo el tirador-Estaba preocupada, será mejor que sueltes el arma o mataré a tu hijita- Danny lo hizo, la tiro al suelo, y le dio una patada tan fuerte al arma que quedó detrás del matón- Me gustaría ver la cara de tu mujercita al ver el cuerpecito de tu hijita ensangrentado y de su maridito- Acto seguido disparo a Danny en el estómago.

Eliot había tenido mucho cuidado de que nadie le viera, había tenido cuidado de que ninguna bala perdida le alcanzará, había vigilado a los novatos y esperando en tomar una decisión, ahora los remordimientos se hacían fuertes y en ese momento tomó una decisión.

 

_ Ve con tu papito- El matón empujo a la pequeña niña, y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía Danny la abrazó fuertemente, manchando de sangre el vestido de su hija.

_ Deja a mi hija, no te ha hecho ningún daño- cada vez sangraba más, Danny se lamentó de que su hija no fuera con Rachel de compras, se lamentó de que su hija tuviera una decimas de fiebre.

Sin hacer ruido y sin que el policía le viera, Eliot guarda su arma, y cogió del suelo el arma del rubio, espero que el matón se acercará al padre y a la hija.

_ Odio que siempre acabes tus palabras en ito- El matón se dio la vuelta, apuntó a Eliot, pero Eliot fue más rápido, y le disparó a la cabeza, tal como haría el detective Daniel Williams. El matón cayó muerto en el suelo.

Eliot, tenía los guantes puestos antes de disparar el arma del policía, así que las únicas huellas que habría en la pistola serían de su legítimo dueño, dejo el arma con cuidado en el suelo, pero oyó un ruido y tuvo que esconderse.

Un Grito gutural llenó el apartamento, era la esposa que dejó caer las bolsas de compras. – ¡Que alguien nos ayude!- Rachel pidió auxilio, mientras corriendo donde estaba Daniel, y su hija- Grace, ¿estás bien?

_ Mamí, Danno esta malo- Grace de de 3 años- ¡quiero cuidar de Danno!

Eliot salió de su escondite, y fue directo así la puerta e hizo que había entrado.

_ Ya he llamado a la policía, y una ambulancia- dijo en voz muy alta para que fuera oído, hizo una exclamación de Sorpresa al ver los cadáveres repartidos por el piso- ¿pero qué ha pasado aquí?, ¿estáis bien?- Eliot estaba presentado un papel, para que la esposa no sospechara.

_¡Ayuda!, han disparado a mi marido y está perdiendo mucha sangre- dijo Rachel, de repente vio un hombre de pelo largo, que fue directo a ellos.

_La ambulancia viene en camino, pequeña tienes que soltar a tu padre para que yo lo vea- Eliot dijo a la niña pequeña.

_ No, estoy cuidando a mi Danno- Grace se aferraba más a su padre.

_ ¿Cómo se llama la niña?- preguntó Eliot Spencer, pero él lo sabía desde hace unas semanas, unas semanas de duras vigilancias, sabía que el marido era detective de homicidios (a pesar de su juventud era de era de los muy buenos detectives de homicidios), sabía que era excelente tirador, que haría cualquier cosa para proteger a su familia; Eliot hizo sus deberes, pero los matones no, se confiaron, pensaron que sería un trabajo fácil, y por ello encontraron la muerte.

_ Grace, se llama Grace- Rachel buscó paños para tapar la hemorragia.

_ Grace, tienes que soltar a tu padre, para que yo lo vea- susurro Eliot tratando de convencer a la pequeña- ¡has hecho un buen trabajo cuidando a tu padre, pero ahora me toca a mí ayudarte cuidarle, ¿Me dejarás que te ayude?

Grace, en ese momento decidió confiar ese hombre, y poco a poco soltó a su padre, y ese momento Eliot presiono la herida con los trapos que había encontrado Rachel, y se maldijo por actuar demasiado tarde, pues el detective se movía entre la inconsciencia y la consciencia, podría morir en pocos minutos, y se moría su Muerte perseguiría hasta los finales de los tiempos.

_ Grace, quiero que le cuentes historias, cualquier cosa, quiero que lo mantengas despierto, ¿lo harás?

_¡Claro que sí!- la pequeña empezó hablar, mientras Rachel ayudaba a Eliot, y hacía que la niña no mirará alrededor, pues no quería que viera los cadáveres, sabía que no tenía haberlo hecho, pero antes de entrar los trapos, alejo el tercer cadáver, pues no quería que estuviera cerca de ellos, sabía que había contaminado las pruebas, pero no le importa pues lo primero era su familia. La niña hablaba y hablaba y su marido luchaba por mantenerse despierto.

_ Daniel, no cierres los ojos, ¡quédate con nosotras!- La desesperación de Rachel era demasiado grande pero no podía tener el lujo de llorar, quería dar la sensación de fortaleza ante su hija, darle esperanzas.- ¡no nos vas a dejar solas!- Desde unos segundos o minutos estaba oyendo ruidos de sirenas pero creyó que era su imaginación, pero no, ahora los ruidos se hacían más fuertes.

_¡Policía!-

_¡Estamos aquí!- Grito Rachel- ¡Necesitamos una ambulancia!


	2. el buen samaritano 2

El apartamento se llenó de gente, y los paramédicos se llevaron a Danny, Rachel fue con él, mientras la niña fue llevada a casa de los abuelos. Los padres de Danny tenían ropa suficiente para que su nieta se cambiara.

Mientras tanto, Eliot estaba siendo interrogado por la policía y representaba el papel de de un vecino nuevo que al oír los disparos llamó a la policía, y una ambulancia. (Realmente Eliot llamó a la policía después que Danny matará al primer matón, y nunca supo por qué lo hizo, pero llamó de un móvil desechable)

Eliot no había dejado huellas ninguna, incluso después de quitarse los guantes y deshacerse de ellos. Eliot para policía era tan sólo un buen samaritano, que había salvado vida de un buen policía, así que acabado el interrogatorio Eliot se marcho.

 

 

Eliot había buscado la forma de mantenerse al tanto del estado del detective Daniel, no sabía si tendría que hace pasar por médico, o enfermero; era muy arriesgado pues seguro que el hospital estaría infestado de policías que estarían preocupados por el estado de su compañero. Así buscó otra solución: llamar a los padres de Daniel.

Se hizo pasar por un compañero suyo, y fue sincera su alegría al oír que la operación fue un éxito, que la bala no había alcanzado ningún órgano vital, le dio las gracias a la madre y se despidió.

 

En cuando Damien Monroe, Eliot Spencer le hizo ver que sería muy arriesgado volver atacar a la familia Williams, pues la policía estaría bajo el acecho.

Le hizo ver que este fue su último trabajo para él y se negaba a liberarlo encontraría una muerte rápida antes que los guardaespaldas hicieran algo.

 

Paso el tiempo, pero Eliot Spencer de vez en cuando se daba una vuelta por Nueva Jersey, y vigilaba a la familia Williams, (sobre todo a Danny).

Le hubiese gustado tener un padre como Danny, desde lejos se podía ver el amor se procesaba a su hija. (Quizás por eso les había salvado, puede que se encariñara con ellos, desde la primera vigilancia).

La relación entre Rachel y Danny poco a poco se había deteriorado desde el tiroteo en el apartamento. (No hace falta decir que la familia Williams se mudaron de piso, cerca de los padres de él). Pero la culpa no fue de Daniel, pues no era del objetivo concreto, era Rachel. Ella tampoco tenía la culpa de que ese desconocido tratara de seducirla, y acto seguido el hombre en cuestión al verse rechazado decidió acabar con la vida de su marido y hijita, y dejarla a ella viva, haciéndole ver que nadie puede rechazar Damien Monroe.

Con el tiempo el matrimonio Williams se rompió. Cosa que le entristeció a Eliot, pues la mayor perjudicada seria Grace, pero Eliot tuvo una idea para ayudar.

El abogado del Rachel había recibido unas fotos comprometidas de él, acostado en la cama con dos y un hombre, y con la advertencia; Si no había un acuerdo en la custodia de Grace Williams, su linda mujercita iba a recibir las fotos, y debería acabada su carrera.

Se enteró que Rachel se había casado y mudado a Hawaii, Danny había solicitado el traslado pero le fue denegado.

_ Hardison, necesito que me ayudes a que Transfieran a Daniel Williams a Hawaii.

_ No sé habrá hecho este policía para que tú le ayudes tanto, pero voy hacer lo que me pides- Hardison hizo su trabajo, y Danny trabajaría en el departamento de policía de Hawaii.

Eliot estaba tentando de responderle: “me salvo la vida, me dio esperanzas”, pero tan sólo le dijo a Hardison- ¡Muchas gracias!

 

Había seguido la trayectoria profesional de Danny en Hawaii, sabía que a los pocos meses después trabajaba a las órdenes de Steve Mcgarrett, que lo había tomado como compañero. Su jefe estaba como una cabra, amante de los riesgos innecesarios, por lo cual discutía mucho con Danny.

Cuando el trabajo no se lo impedía Eliot viajaba a Hawaii, se le caía la baba cuando miraba a Danny y a su hija. Le entraba ganas de reír al oír las locas discusiones entre Danny y Steve, pero estaba preocupado pues cualquier día Steve conseguiría que mataran a Danny.

Ya en Boston el pelo largo se entero que Steve ayudo a Danny con la Custodia de Grace, que tenía muy buenas influencias.

Esta iba hacer su última visita a Hawaii pues Daniel ya no lo necesitaba, ni su hija, les miraba desde la otra acera vio como Grace entro en el colegio y Danny le miraba fijamente a Eliot.

 

Desde hace tiempo Danny cree tener alucinaciones, incluso antes de irse de Nueva Jersey, siempre ve al mismo hombre de pelo largo y ojos azules, y ese mismo hombre está de frente de él. Danny tiene que hacer algo, comprobar que no es una aparición, así que cruza la calle, Eliot no se puede mover, se queda paralizado, y le espera.

Frente a frente, Eliot espera que Danny saqué su arma y lea sus derechos, pero hace todo lo contrario, extiende su mano y espera, Eliot alza la mano, pero no se conforma con un apretón de manos, y le da un gran abrazo al rubio.

_ ¡eres real!- murmuraba Danno una y otra vez, mientras respondía el abrazo, por fin tenía delante al hombre que le había salvado del tercer matón, que había impedido que mataran a Grace, Su pequeño tesoro. Desde hace tiempo tenía la sensación que alguien lo espiaba.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!

El abrazó ceso.

_ No, Gracias a ti, Daniel- dijo por fin Eliot- Mi nombre es Eliot- El más alto empezó alejarse.

_Eliot, ¿te volveremos a ver?

_ Puede que sí, pero ya no me necesitas, pues le tienes a él.- Dejo a un consternado Danno pues no sabía que se refería Eliot.

 

***

Steve se encontró una tarjeta en el bolsillo de su pantalón, La tarjeta decía “Leverage”, y por la parte de atrás decía “cuide de Danny y de Grace, ahora es su Ángel Guardián.”

Estaba Claro que Steve les iba cuidar sobre todo porque se había enamorado del rubio, incluso Eliot pudo captar la mirada enamorada de Steve, pues se portaba como un hombre enamorado, intentando impresionar a su compañero y lo había conseguido.

Llegó el momento de recoger los frutos, Danny en plena calle paró a su amigo, y sin decir ninguna palabra le beso, y Steve respondió al beso con entusiasmo.

Eliot supo que Danny nunca volvería necesitar su ayuda, pues había encontrado la felicidad en esa tierra infestado de Piñas.


End file.
